Payment cards allow a cardholder to conduct financial transactions and, for various reasons, are increasingly being used to purchase goods and/or services. Payment cards are typically associated with one or more mechanisms that control at least some access to funds (e.g., a bank account, a line of credit). For example, some payment cards allow a cardholder to withdraw funds up to a predetermined threshold (e.g., a bank balance, a credit limit). However, the mechanisms typically provide either full access (e.g., the payment card is activated) or no access to the funds (e.g., the payment card is at the predetermined threshold, suspended, or canceled).